Elm Streets Angel
by mitsuchan325
Summary: To everyone else, Alice had defeated Freddy, but what happens when wiccan Clair and her family of sorcerers come feeling the evil, feeling that Freddy didn't truly die when Alice fought him. Now Clair must use her magical powers to kill Freddy, for good.
1. New kids in town

**I do not own a nightmare on Elm Street.**

Elm Street angel

Clair was staring at the house her family had just bought, it was the one she had told them about, and they understood why she wanted to live here. Clair stared at the two story house, it looked a little old, but it seemed nice enough to live in.

She walked up the porch steps, hearing the creaks and moans of the worn wood, she knew she could do this, it was her destiny to be there, it was her destiny to free all of the tortured and pained souls that had been killed throughout the years.

She took hold of the charm on her necklace, all of the most powerful women in her family wore this pendant, they said in time of need it would be the greatest of all weapons.

Her father came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder looking at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Dad, you know I have to do this, I had the vision, I had to come hear. That woman in my dream, she seemed so sad, all she wanted was for those poor souls to be free. That girl, Alice I think she said her name was, thinks she stopped him and freed the souls, but she hasn't, he's still there, waiting for her to make one mistake, just so he can kill her. I must defeat him father." Clair said, he understood and nodded his head, Clair's father, if anything, was a man of few words, but he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much Clair, while were all here, be safe."

After Clair's father had said his peace to her, the family walked through the doors, all of them having supernatural abilities felt the evil like smog, and it was almost unbearable. So much evil was in the house, and it was Clair's job to drive it away.

Her brother Tommy, who was about two and a half years older than her, set down his suitcase and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bracelet with different charms all over it, he lifted it up saying a spell of banishment to all of the evil that could have harmed anyone in the family other than Clair, it was strong magic and took a lot out of Tommy, but he had to do it so that the only on that monster could go after was her.

Clair went upstairs and looked around, finding a room, it was a moderate size and had an amazing view from the window, but that was not the reason she picked it, the reason she picked it was because she could feel the evil, feel the presence of someone's soul, someone's very bloodthirsty soul.

"My name is Clair Moor; I am here to put an end to your evil deeds. My brother has placed a curse upon you, from now on you can only attack when in this house, and you cannot attack my family. I will destroy you Freddy Krueger, and truly save all of those children you have killed. They will have true peace knowing you will no longer be able to harm them." She said feeling a cold air traveling up her spine, but this did not scare her, the only thing that could ever scare Clair was feat itself, and even though this Freddy Krueger claimed to be fear incarnate, he was wrong, Clair had seen fear and fought against it, this sadistic bastard would probably run away from what she had seen, he knew nothing of a true fight.

"Clair." Said the voice of Tommy, "Mom needs you downstairs real quick, she wants to perform the ritual now." He told her. Looking at his sister with the deepest respect, he led Clair downstairs for the moons ritual, it would be were Clair would call upon her mystical powers to form around her and help light her path, as she fought the killer or Elm Street.

She descended the stairs and stopped at the foot to look at her mother and father, she knew they were proud of her for taking on this burden to bear.

"Clair, are you ready to face the evil that has plagued this place for many decades?" Her mother asked her.

"Yes, I am ready to do destroy anything that wishes to kill innocents, I will protect the natural order, and kill the creature by the name of Freddy Krueger." She said as the light around her glowed as bright as possible, making her feel as if she really could destroy him.


	2. Authors Note

**Author Note**

**Okay so this is my second fan fiction, tell me what you think. No Flames!!! I really dislike flames. I like critiques though. Don't put me way down, but don't stoke my ego either. I just want to know what you think will make it better. Oh and I'm thinking of adding a little OC romance tell me what you thin about that idea. Oh and Freddy will truly be dead this time, GOD! Ho many times does it take to kill a guy, so for the sake of my sanity in this annoyance, he's goanna die. You can cheer now. Oh and a little side note, Clair's family does not need pendants or bracelets to make their powers work, the items are just used as magical channelers. So extra info there. Review!!! **


	3. Meetings in a mirror

**Sorry it took me so long to write, schools been hell, and I will not name any names *cough* Coach Ware *cough* but a certain narcissistic teacher has been getting on my nerves, but he shall be gone next year. I feel truly sorry for the next kid who try's to mince words with him, and keep up. I know I can, heh, heh. Well, on to chapter one!**

Chapter One

After the ritual Clair went upstairs to start unpacking her things, the movers reluctantly put the beds, dresser's, tables, and stuff like that I the house earlier that week. She put her clothes in the closets and dressers; put sheets on her bed, and jewelry boxes, perfumes and everything like that on her armoire. And when she looked up into the mirror, there was someone standing behind her. A man in a green and red striped and an old brown fedora, but the thing that really stopped you in your tracks, was his face. His face was severely burned, as if someone had pushed him face first into a hearth.

He was smiling at her evilly, and waving at her with his gloved hand. He was trying to scare her, like he had with so many others before her. But she wouldn't be fooled by his tricks. Worse things had happened to Clair, much worse things.

So all she did was smile back, it was a smile filled with all of the feelings she had toward him, hate, disgust, and most of all, pity.

She waved her hand at him and went back to sorting her clothes, and when she looked in the mirror, he was no longer there. Clair had expected that, and she also expected what was to come in future occurrences. But she knew she had to beat him, she just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She just waved. All she did was wave at me, wasn't she afraid?!" Freddy Krueger shouted, back at his boiler room hideout in the dream world. This girl, this girl that had just moved into is old home, she was different than all the rest. She had seen him and just smiled! Why wasn't she afraid of him? He saw what her family had done; they thought they had confined him to the house, HA! No one could contain him, not since his body had been buried, when that happened he had freedom to the outside world, but he would still humor this girl. See what her fears were. He would break her. And then he would kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Clair went to sleep that night nothing happened. Krueger must not have wanted to see her yet, he as probably watching her, seeing if he could get enough information on her as he could. He would want to know her greatest fear, and how to make her break. But she knew he wouldn't get it that easily, she still wondered about the fact that he hadn't come, from what that woman had told her he would come as soon as he saw her in the house. But she left it out of her mind, all she knew was that she had to defeat him soon or else he would kill her.

The next morning she decided to walk to the library and see if she could find anything out about Freddy. She was had just turned the corner when she heard someone yelling.

"Watch out!" someone had screamed just before she collided with a boy on a skate board. He seemed about nineteen to Clair's eighteen, had dark blue eyes, and goldish brown hair nearly hidden under a forest green hat. He was wearing what some people would call skater clothes, a blue t-shirt with black tripp pants, and black and white skater shoes.

Derik stared at the girl he had just bumped into; she was pretty tall, maybe a few inches shorter than him. She had short brown hair, about to her chin, in spiky layers and big gold eyes. She had on flared jeans with weird symbols drawn on them, some he recognized from his friend Sarah's spell books. **(Remember people, she's supposed to come from a clan of magic wielders.) **She was also wearing a rich purple shirt with long sleeves that flared at the ends.

Derik could feel a bit of a blush creeping into his ears at the new girl he had just slammed into.

"Hi, I'm really sorry about that, I just didn't see you until it was too lat. My names Derik by the way, what's yours?" he asked with a sincere smile. Clair looked up at him; she was still on the ground, as he offered a hand to help her up.

"Clair. My name's Clair." She said looking at the boy, he was attractive and as she held his hand she saw flashes of the girls who liked him, as well as flashes of his parents and various other people. When Clair started to see more than what was necessary she pulled her hand out of his and took a step back, one of the things she saw though, was that this kid had lived here his entire life, he could probably help her get information on Krueger.

"Excuse me, I know this may sound strange, especially if you know about it but… do you know anything about Freddy Krueger?" She asked, hoping for an answer, and boy did she get one.

"You mean the 'Springwood Slasher'?" He said with disbelief, his parents had told him about Krueger, about what he had done to them, to his dad.

"Yes! So you know who he is? I need to learn all I can about this guy, it's really complicated." Clair said feeling hopeful; maybe he could help her get him.

"Yeah I know about him, there isn't a person in this town that hasn't, he's everyone's worst nightmare." Derik said with shock in his voice, mostly when people heard about him, they stayed away, but this girl, wanted too know about him.

"Listen, okay. You don't want to mess with Freddy Krueger, he's dangerous, and he could kill you easily. He nearly killed my parents, and he's killed a lot more before them and a lot more after them as well. You don't want to mess with him." He said looking at Clair with stern eyes.

"Listen, I moved hear to get rid of him, call it my job or something, I'm here to kill him, exorcise him, seal him, whatever it is that needs to be done. That is what I'm here to do; it's what the woman in my dreams asked me to do. She asked me to stop him, because she knew I could." Clair said staring right back into his blue eyes, no sign of wavering, so Derik told her more.

"Listen, the only ones who have ever even come close to killing Krueger was the dream fighters, and only two of them are still alive. And that was because the others died giving the girl before, Alice their powers. She was the dream guardian, and besides didn't she kill Kruger? That was supposed to be the end of it. But my parents knew other wise, that even if he was supposed to be dead, he would come back somehow. People have tried everything okay, using their own thoughts in the dreams, pulling him out into reality, trying to scare him with the only thing that really frightens him: Fire. But it never works." He said, still staring into her eyes.

"Well, thing one, Alice didn't do what she thought, he's still alive, and second, I know that I can do this, Krueger can't scare me. I've seen stuff that would make him run away with his tail between his legs. I've seen death before with my second sight; it was when my grandmother died just so you don't have to ask late. But I have seen more." She said as something clicked in her head. "But I still may have use for you. You seem to know a lot about this place. I think you could help me. I need to know more, all I know about him is the public stuff as well as a couple other things the woman in my dreams told me. You said something about him almost killing your parents; I need to know this stuff if I'm goanna beat him. Okay? Please help me." She said taking a hold of his arm as he felt a shock go through it; he felt her power surge through him, the electricity of it. At first it had been a light buzz on his skin, but now it felt like a static shock going through his arm.

"Okay," He said pulling his arm from her grasp, the static left after that. "I'll take you to my parents, if anyone knows about Freddy; it'll probably be my dad." He said grabbing her hand with a bit of regret as he felt the surge going through him again.

"Why would you say that?" Clair asked walking along beside him. Removing her hand from his, seeing as how it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Because, my dad was possessed by Krueger in when he was around my age." Derik said staring straight ahead, as he walked with a very a shocked young girl behind him.

**Okay, sorry for again fro taking so long, this story takes a lot of courage to write, I see a lot of freaky stuff when I write this story, but I'm still going. Just to make things clear, Derik's parents are Jesse and Lisa from a Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Freddy's Revenge.**

**I don't really know much about the ages and stuff in the movie because I never saw it (sigh) because I have an acute fear of horror movies, but unfortunately still see scary commercials that freak me the hell out. So, to me it doesn't matter about all that cause I'm making them kinda young parent's but not to young. **

**And last thing. Review people, I only have one going here from (thank you)**

**Darkness Takes Over**

**Write Reviews**

**But no flames!!!**


End file.
